Entre la espada y la pared
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: [School-AU/ Two-shot] Judal tenía un plan para conseguir lo que quería, equivocado, pero un plan al fin y al cabo. "—Te ayudo porque quiero hacerlo, porque tú eres mi amigo./—¿Amigo? ¿De verdad sigues creyendo que somos amigos?"
1. Tocado

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Para despistados es un school-AU sólo con Kougyoku y Judal. Son dos capítulos e intentaré actualizar como muy tarde el domingo de la semana que viene. Ante todo pido perdón porque hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada y sigo sin beta.

 **Notas:** Lo primero, quiero presentarme porque no negaré que tengo miedo, y la sensación de haber entrado aquí como un elefante en una cacharrería, hola. Es mi primera aproximación al mundo de Magi y para no estropearlo más de lo debido creo que estos dos personajes son más que suficientes para hacer el intento. Aún estoy aprendiendo cómo son y cómo no son, así que cualquier apunte es mucho más que bienvenido. Espero que no haya sido una desconsideración por mi parte intentar esto y que al menos llegue este two-shot a buen puerto. Gracias por la oportunidad y espero que no os defraude.

* * *

 **Entre la espada y la pared**

* * *

 **1\. Tocado**

No era una alumna modelo porque quisiera, sino porque estaba obligada. Ella tan solo quería tener una vida normal, hacer amigos, crear bonitos recuerdos y que al mirar atrás no se arrepintiera de nada. Y sin embargo, allí estaba replanteándose todo, recordándose como un mantra venenoso que debía ser perfecta: correcta, cortés, amable, agradable, decidida y todo ello sin caer en la nadería o mostrar debilidad. No podía dejar que se aprovecharan de ella, pero al mismo tiempo debía ofrecer una mano a quién se lo pidiera. Sí, debía hacerlo.

Y por ello estaba metida en esa situación ahora.

De nuevo suspiró dejando caer la frente sobre el frío espejo del baño. Entonces, ¿por qué no pudo haberse desentendido de aquello sin más? Era obvio que se estaba aprovechando de su forma de ser, de la situación y de todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para conseguir lo que quería. Incluso había llegado al punto de estar usándola. Sabía que no era idiota, él conocía demasiado bien todos sus puntos débiles y atacó sin más; porque sabía que no podía negarse si la acorralaba de aquella manera; además, fue directo al grano, sin lugar a dudas, ella era la mejor baza para lograr su objetivo. Una incomprensible queja escapó de sus labios, recordar ahora lo que sucedió dos semanas atrás no tenía sentido porque él siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias que sus acciones tenían para los demás. Ese era su problema, jamás pensaba en las consecuencias.

—Maldito Judal —masculló en un suspiro—. Si no me lo hubiera pedido en mitad del descanso, en mitad de la cafetería, delante de todos, haciendo ojos de cordero degollado, con el profesor de guardia cerca y montando una escena de las suyas… ¿A quién quiero engañar pensando? Soy tonta.

Y eso era lo peor.

Cerró los ojos, girando hacia los lados la cabeza. Tonta, porque estaba segura que aunque él no hubiera sido tan rastrero buscando y calculando las condiciones propicias al milímetro para evitar que se negara, ella también hubiera aceptado. Sin lugar a dudas, es más, hubiera aceptado con mucho más entusiasmo y hasta le hubiera alegrado saber la confianza que él depositaba en ella. Porque, al fin y al cabo, para algo están los amigos.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, precisamente por eso de que se conocían demasiado bien, sabía que Judal nunca usaría el camino sencillo y adecuado si ello conllevaba una mínima posibilidad de fallar o, mejor aún, si podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro consiguiendo lo que quería y además hacerla sufrir delante de todo el mundo. También era consciente de que podía haber jugado una carta honrosa para ella y dolorosa para él: podía haberle dicho que se lo pidiera a alguien más, a algún alumno de su mismo curso, a alguien del club, al mismo profesor; pero hasta eso había calculado el maldito con unas lágrimas de cocodrilo en público y un par de palabras bonitas en privado.

—La confianza da asco —abrió los ojos observando su propia debilidad—, y tú tenías que haberlo mandado con _onii-sama_ en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad.

Una corta carcajada escapó de sus labios mientras se incorporaba. Su hermano mayor era su único punto débil conocido, o quizá le temía. O le respetaba. O algo similar que implicaba comportarse apropiadamente por una vez sin necesidad de regañarle ni molestar a los que lo rodeaban. Hubiera sido divertido haberle acorralado por un instante para ver cómo salía de ese embrollo.

Si tan sólo…

Negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido pensar en ello. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Judal era así y no tenía remedio. Es más, admitía que había veces que hasta le gustaba aquella faceta de su personalidad: divertida, traviesa, que lo mismo la enfadaba que le sacaba una sonrisa, tan directo y a veces certero. Tan refrescante y diferente de las estrictas normal que acostumbraban en su familia.

Abrió el grifo y empapó el pañuelo de tela que tenía en la mano. Con ojo crítico recorrió la nueva marca en su piel en la base del cuello y resolvió que solo era un arañazo. Escurrió el pañuelo y lo posó suavemente sobre su cuello, sobre la línea rojiza, limpia, precisa y que hubiera sido peligroso si no hubiera llevado las protecciones. Sus facciones se contrajeron por el cambio de temperatura; al menos, esperaba salir viva de aquello.

—¡Ey! —Su voz vino acompañada de unos golpes recios contra la puerta del aseo—. Deja de contarte las arrugas y sal de una vez, estoy harto de esperar y el tiempo pasa.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó sin darse cuenta.

—Recuerda, Kougyoku —masculló mirándose al espejo—, todo esto es para evitar un mal mayor.

Asintió a su reflejo, mentalizándose para el nuevo asalto; cogió los guantes, la careta, el florete y una buena bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta para enfrentarlo.

Allí estaba el problema que quemaba su paciencia, quejándose mientras movía sin mirar su arma, la mano libre en la cintura sujetando su careta y el peto medio desabrochado. No esperaba una disculpa, ni una palabra de preocupación por su parte; sabía que no repararía en sus acciones, no, tan sólo la empujaba por la espalda apremiándola a seguir con aquella clase extra.

¿Qué había hecho para merecerse aquel castigo divino? ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente esgrima? Bueno, pensándolo bien, era mejor maldecir la buena suerte de Judal. Sí, para él era todo un regalo del cielo que el examen final de la única asignatura que nunca se le había dado bien fuera esgrima: porque a diferencia de él, a ella sí se le daba bien y tenía dos buenas razones para ayudarle, era su amigo y la predisposición para hacer lo que fuera con tal de que no repitiera curso. Porque si suspendía ese examen, significaba coincidir durante todo un año en la misma clase, aguantándose el uno al otro, todos los días, a todas horas y Kougyoku no pensaba cavar su propia tumba. Tan sólo de recordar qué se estaba jugando, le entró un escalofrío Así que ahí estaban, a menos de dos días de la fecha señalada intentando hacer que aprendiera unos requisitos mínimos de florete para evitar que la pesadilla se hiciera realidad.

—Está bien—

—¿Cómo que está bien? —la cortó bruscamente girándose hacia ella—. Te di y no me contaste el toque. Recuerda que tengo que aprobar, aprobar.

Kougyoku estaba acostumbrada a sus rabietas, y por lo que parecía aquello iba a ser el comienzo de una más; quizá tenía razón no tenía el cuerpo para aguantarla, lo mejor era apresurarse a ponerse los guantes y volver a la práctica. No, se mordió el labio, ojalá pudiera ser así de sencillo, aquello no solo era práctica, también tenía que meter en su dura cabeza un mínimo de aspectos técnicos que se negó a estudiar durante los primeros días.

—Porque la estocada—empezó a aleccionar olvidando cuántas veces más se lo había repetido— no fue con la punta, sino por el filo, y casi fuera de la zona de puntuación, ahora ciérrate el peto y deja—

—Ya deja de quejarte y dime cómo aprobar, vieja.

—¡Es lo que intento! —masculló más alto de lo que estaba acostumbrada, lo estaba consiguiendo, hoy acabaría con su paciencia, y lo peor es que sabía que si le seguía el juego no llegaba a ningún sitio, así que forzó una sonrisa y continuó—. Es lo que llevo intentando hacer desde hace dos semanas, Ju-chan. Ahora, vístete, ponte en guardia y deja de poner el brazo por medio o te suspenderán automáticamente.

Kougyoku bajó su careta y adoptó la posición de partida esperando que él hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Algún consejo indispensable más, oh honorable anciana? —perfiló con veneno entrecerrando los ojos, imitándola, no le quedaba otra.

Judal estaba más que seguro que ella se había estado aprovechando de la situación dándole tantas órdenes y quejas sobre su comportamiento como pudiera; y odiaba no poder hacer nada por evitarlo sin así fastidiar su plan, pero debía pensar en la recompensa. Sí, todo fuera por el bien del plan.

El primer asalto después de enfadarla era siempre igual y como todas las veces anteriores, sólo podía adivinar que había dado los dos pasos necesarios para acortar la distancia entre ambos, con un gesto rápido y preciso tiró limpiamente a su corazón y sintió ese golpe en su honor. Porque era incapaz de seguir sus pasos con la vista, porque era incapaz de reaccionar siquiera a defenderse. No por nada había ido a pedirle ayuda a la mejor.

—Mueve los pies —susurró, también era increíble como su personalidad cambiaba una vez se concentraba en su juego preferido—. Otra vez.

La pequeña y tímida niña que conocía tan bien; de pronto se volvía segura, y decidida en todos sus gestos, ese orgullo que solía tener escondido en una cajita salía y relucía brillante y altivo, tanto que le daba ansias de aplastarlo.

Y nunca admitiría que era lo que más le gustaba de jugar con ella.

En este segundo asalto, al menos, ya sí le dejaría atacar. Tras el saludo, no esperó que se lo dijera dos veces, y estiró el brazo armado apuntando a su hombro, obligándola a romper. Ese era el patrón de apertura que le enseñó la primera semana, ahora debía impedir que iniciara un contraataque, prefirió tirar de nuevo golpeando el brazo no armado. Ella repelió el florete con precisión, una nueva embestida que también esquivó, una tercera que ni siquiera llegó a rozarla, y con su maldita gracia natural volvió a la posición de guardia antes de colocar los pies perfectamente y marchar hacia delante alineando brazo y pierna preparando el ataque decisivo.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Sigo sin entenderlo —bajó el florete quedándose de brazos cruzados—. Si soy más fuerte que tú y logro darte más veces, ¿por qué no gano?

El leve gemido que siguió al golpe contra el suelo sucedió tan rápido como esperaba. También era sencillo descentrarla cuando se esforzaba demasiado en algo. Kougyoku le maldijo antes de quitarse la careta, y tenderle la mano para que la ayuda a levantarse; Judal primero la observó, en gesto cuidado elevó las cejas e interpretó una duda perfecta antes de hablar en su tono resuelto habitual.

—¿No puedes sola?

—Gracias, Ju-chan. —Suspiró y se incorporó, lo había hecho a propósito, lo sabía, pero no podía dejarse caer en su juego; así que tomo aire y buscó responder a la primera pregunta—. No todos los toques puntúan, ya te lo he explicado. No es cuestión de dar o no, sino saber dónde dar y cómo dar; es decir, de técnica.

—Sí, sí, vieja, técnica, siempre le echas la culpa a la técnica, ¿no estarás engañándome?

—Ya, ya, pobre Ju-chan engañado por la vieja y malvada Kougyoku.

—Exacto —respondió firme.

—Déjate de tonterías y no perdamos más tiempo, ¿para qué te voy a engañar? ¿Acaso no fuiste a clase? ¿No me has escuchado en estas semanas?

—Bueno, supongo que es cierto —hizo un ademán con la manos y cerró los ojos—. Alguien como tú nunca mentiría, ni por su propio bien.

—Espera, ¿qué has querido decir con eso? —sabía que no debía interesarse, lo sabía perfectamente, lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, su paciencia se lo agradecería.

—Nada, nada, que, total, sería extraño hasta para ti, no va con tu imagen. Eres la mejor, todos lo dicen, ¿no? Te creeré por eso.

—Judal —apretó los puños—, no sé qué intentas, pero déjalo. Vamos a seguir, queda poco tiempo para el examen y tienes que aprobarlo.

—Sí, no podemos dejar que digan que no has sido capaz de enseñarme nada, ¿verdad?

—Te equivocas… —apenas un susurro escapó de entre sus labios pálidos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Crees que me equivoco? —dio un paso hacia la chica, cerrando sus ojos sobre los de ella—. ¿Por qué tendría que equivocarme? Qué más te da si suspendo o no, estas aquí porque tienes que mantener tu increíble y maravilloso papel de alumna perfecta que todo lo hace bien, que siempre aprueba, que siempre sonríe y que —

—¡Para! —La exclamación resonó en el gimnasio como un trueno—. Nada de eso es verdad. Deja de decirlo. Te ayudo porque yo quiero hacerlo, porque tú eres mi amigo.

—¿Amigo? ¿De verdad sigues creyendo que somos amigos?

Y se acabó.

Ni siquiera era consciente de en qué momento exacto las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar con fuerza de sus ojos, tan solo sentía el frío que dejaban en sus mejillas. El mismo frío que afilado la envolvía erizando su piel. Aquello sí había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

No, no podía aceptarlo sin más.

Se negaba a pensar que aquel era el Judal que conocía. Sí, no era la primera vez que le decía aquello, pero nunca había llegado al extremo de ese día. Algo más debía pasar.

—Mentira —susurró, quería forzar una sonrisa, quería limpiarse las lágrimas, gritarle y decirle que volviera a ponerse en guardia, quería que aquello fuera mentira.

—Déjalo. Ya he perdido dos semanas aguantándote.

Tras hablar con su tono más frío, chascó la lengua y la observó palidecer de golpe antes de que su llanto fuera a más. Entones vino el primero de los dos peores golpes que jamás recordaba recibir, el leve empujón que le dio cuando rompió a correr de vuelta al aseo que hizo que su hombro se congelara; y el segundo, una última frase que sintió como miles de agujas clavándose en su cuerpo. Porque, a pesar de que todo iba según su plan, nunca esperó escuchar esa frase de sus labios, con su voz entrecortada por las lágrimas, nunca imaginó que sus estocadas pudieran hacer tanto daño.

—Para mí, sí _eras_ mi amigo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Prometo que el otro capítulo será más alegre. Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	2. Hundido

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Ante todo pido perdón porque hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada y sigo sin beta, cualquier erro agradecería enormemente que me lo hicieran llegar para arreglarlo lo antes posible y no herir a nadie más.

 **Notas:** Antes de nada quiero agradecer mucho, muchísimo la calurosa e inesperada bienvenida ¡MIL GRACIAS! Sé que tengo mucho que mejorar y que es algo corto, que además se nota el tiempo que llevo sin escribir y que me cuesta la vida hacer un final no-trágico. Gracias por pasar a leer esta pequeña escena que me apetecía contar, gracias por decidir perder un poco de tu tiempo conmigo, ojala lo hayas disfrutado, gracias por esta oportunidad.

Muy y muchas special thanks a quienes además se tomaron la molestia de dejar alguna pequeña nota o añadir a sus favoritos/alerts que hacen de esto algo más bonito: Laraju, Mar-chan21, Nekosukisama, Olwem, Simbadkiru, zoe-maeva.

* * *

 **Entre la espada y la pared**

* * *

 **2\. Hundido**

Por fin. Lo había conseguido. Le había costado, pero nada se le resistía. Una sonrisa forzada escapó de sus pensamientos. Ya tenía la excusa perfecta por si suspendía poder echarle toda la culpa a ella. Mucho decir que le ayudaría y al final lo único que hacía era enfadarse.

Frunció el entrecejo.

Eso. Así era. Su plan. Se había ceñido al plan y era justo lo que necesitaba. Se habían peleado para tener a quién culpar cuando suspendiera. Nada más. Como siempre hacia.

Y sin embargo su cabeza no dejaba repetir que algo no encajaba.

Su plan era claro, pasar las dos semanas intentando aprender algo de Kougyoku, y en el caso de ver que fuera complicado aprobar, aprovechar que se molestaba fácilmente para echarle la culpa de todo. El plan iba perfectamente, el único cabo que le quedaba por atar era asegurarse una recompensa en el caso de aprobar. Porque nunca se sabe, y si así terminaba fastidiando más a la chica, pues mejor. Es decir, nadie conocía a Kougyoku mejro que él, sabía que si aprobaba estaría demasiado orgullosa y necesitaba algo para bajarle los pies a la tierra, y él estaba dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio por ella. Y para ello, primero debía encontrarla porque parecía que se la había tragado la tierra… desde la última pelea.

Al principio no se preocupó, la siguió hasta la puerta del aseo e intentó llamarla varias veces; incluso entró, se había encerrado en uno de los baños desde donde la oía llorar. No era la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez que la veía llorar por una rabieta, ni siquiera era la primera en aquellas dos semanas; por lo que sabía que la mejor forma de calmarla era esperar a que ella misma se tranquilizara primero. No tenía nada más que esperar a que saliera de allí y todo estaría bien, igual que antes, preparados para continuar. Sin embargo, terminó la hora de descanso y Kougyoku no salió. Sin más se fue, seguro que estaba esperando precisamente eso, seguro que sabía que si salía se reiría de su cara enrojecida, y total, tenía que ir a clase. Prefirió darle la tregua.

Entonces, ¿por qué tenía esa sensación de opresión en el estómago?

Hambre. Seguro que era hambre, llevaba allí bastante tiempo. No, no era porque el llanto que escuchó tras la puerta era diferente a los demás, ni porque precisamente se escondiera en vez de llorar delante suya y gritarle y patalearle como otras veces y tanto le gustaba ver. No debía darle vueltas a aquello, no era nuevo; y sin embargo, aquella sensación que lo estremecía al pensar en ella, sí.

Hambre.

Resopló cambiando el peso de pie, si hubiera sabido que luego sería tan complicado encontrarla, la hubiera obligado a salir del baño como fuera. Para pedirle su recompensa cuando aprobara. Por supuesto. Pero no, la niña tenía que desaparecer, la perfecta niña que nunca se saltaba una clase, que siempre acudía a las actividades extras, que sonreía y saludaba a todo el mundo con quien se cruzara, que ni se le ocurriría irse a casa antes de la hora con una excusa barata, esa misma persona se había esfumado sin dejar rastro. No estaba en el wáter aquel, lo tenía más que comprobado. Tampoco se la había visto por la cafetería, la biblioteca, la azotea, el gimnasio, la sala de lectura, las salas de los clubes con los que colaboraba, el invernadero, la piscina, los patios, en ningún maldito aseo femenino, la sala de profesores, clases, pasillos… Se lo había recorrido todo, los tres edificios del instituto. Ni rastro de ella. Ni una señal. Nadie la había visto. Cada vez que se encontraba con alguien con el uniforme y la insignia de su curso le preguntaba, peor todos negaban rápidos antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

Lo estaba desesperando.

Necesitaba encontrarla ya.

Si se iba a saltar clases por primera vez en su vida, lo mínimo que podía haber hecho era decírselo.

La situación era preocupante. Claro, porque si no lo hacía, nada de su plan tendría sentido. Exacto. Necesitaba encontrarla para terminar de atar todo su perfecto plan. Eso era todo lo que le preocupaba. Nada más. Y por eso estaba allí apostado contra la puerta de salida esperando que apareciera Kougyoku. Esperar, algo que odiaba, pero mejor que deambular como un fantasma por los pasillos. Chascó la lengua, necesitaba que apareciera de una maldita vez delante de él y se quedara callada hasta que terminara de hablar y luego aceptara, y luego…

—Y luego… —no sabía bien qué quería decir, no quería saber qué necesitaba decir, tan solo se encogió de hombros—. Ojalá hubiera robado algún melocotón de la cafetería.

* * *

Si fuera tan libre como su hermano Kouha, estaba segura que hubiera montado un escándalo hasta arrinconar a Judal y hacerlo disculparse si no quería morir lentamente, aunque Kouha nunca hubiera aceptado.

Ojalá fuera un poco más como él.

Si fuera tan inteligente como su hermano Koumei, hubiera encontrado la respuesta perfecta a cada uno de los berrinches de Judal, aunque Koumei nunca hubiera aceptado.

Ojalá fuera un poco más como él.

Si fuera tan…

—¿Perfecta? —masculló para ella—Kouen-nii es perfecto… Y Ju-chan lo respeta… Ojalá fuera un poco más como él.

¿Qué quería ser? Tampoco lo sabía, ni cómo ser, ni qué hacía, ni nada de nada… Se hundió un poco más contra la pared abrazando sus piernas, contra la oscuridad que la protegía del exterior, dejándose en las manos de esa humilde seguridad que el almacén de mobiliario le brindaba.

Era como volver atrás en el tiempo, cuando llegó a aquella casa por primera vez con apenas cuatro año, todo le era desconocido, nadie parecía percatarse de que ella estaba allí, necesitaba esconderse del mundo, de un mundo que parecía no necesitarla a ella.

Y así era.

Apretó un puño conteniendo las nuevas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, furiosas, heladas, culpables, vencidas y amargas. Después de todo ese tiempo, seguía en el mismo punto de inicio, insegura, dependiente, débil, escondiéndose tras la máscara que todos querían ver y haciendo lo que esperaba que hiciera. Nada más.

La felicidad que sintió cuando Judal le pidió ayuda, quedó machacada por todo lo demás. No. Aun así no debía culparle de nada, todo era su culpa, por ser tan débil, era consciente de ello, y se odiaba por saberlo. Notaba la angustia quemar de nuevo su garganta queriendo brotar, pero seguía en el instituto. Una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa movió sus labios. Tenía que recomponerse. Tenía que ir a clase. Tenía que seguir actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tenía que hablar con Judal. Tenía que esperar que terminara el día para marcharse de allí y llegar a casa.

Una carcajada explotó oscura, seca, fría, solitaria. ¿Quería hacerlo? Debía irse. Quería irse.

Miró el reloj y agradeció que por una vez la suerte estuviera de su parte, apenas quedaba media hora para que sonara el timbre. Tiempo en el que debía tragarse todo su llanto, reorganizar su mente y adecentar su cara.

Nadie iba a hacerlo por ella.

Lentamente salió de debajo de la mesa y se incorporó. Mareada, esperó a sentirse mejor antes de recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta del almacén. Su mano tembló cuando llegó al manillar, la luz se filtraba por las rendijas, eran cuatro pasos mal contados hasta la parada del autobús, y luego estaría de nuevo protegida por las familiares paredes de su habitación. Una vez allí incluso podría dormir el resto del día si quería. Incluso podía llamar a sus amigos, a sus verdaderos amigos que nunca le harían daño, podían quedar, hacer cualquier cosa, hablar de temas triviales, pasarlo bien con sus _amigos_. Judal también era su amigo.

De nuevo sus cejas se fruncieron, debía aguantar, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a otra del pasillo, un aseo poco frecuentado. Abrió el grifo mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo y no se sorprendió. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, las mejillas marcadas y tirantes por las lágrimas, los labios cuarteados con alguna pequeña herida y el cabello despeinado. Primero, tomó algo de agua entre sus dedos y los llevó a la nuca, eso le aliviaría el agobio que sentía en la cabeza por el llanto; luego poco a poco limpió y refrescó el resto de su cara. Dejó que el agua fría aliviara sus ojos y arrastrara todo rastro de las lágrimas y agotamiento. Intentó peinarse y sobre todo, intentó sonreír sin que su labio inferior temblara.

—Bueno, Kougyoku— se dijo mirándose fijamente a los ojos—, olvídate de sonreír, vámonos… Además, seguro que se ha saltado el resto de clases y se fue temprano. Nada que temer, no vas a cruzarte con…

Su nombre quedó de nuevo atrapado en su garganta. Agitó la cabeza y volvió a clavar la mirada sobre su reflejo. Iba a marcharse de allí y no tendría problemas. Y si por desgracia se lo cruzaba, pasaría de largo. Sí. Eso iba a hacer. Iba a olvidarse de todo. Le daba igual. Sería un poco egoísta, como él había sido, y lo evadiría hasta que aceptara la situación.

Se puso el abrigo, la mochila y asintió. Salió del baño, del pasillo, del edificio y cruzó el patio principal buscando la salida. Apretó las asas de su mochila y bajó el rostro molesta por la luz notando de nuevo el llanto picando sus ojos; si no fuera por la gente que la rodeaba, volvería a llorar, mientras veía al chico acercarse despreocupado tapando la única salida.

—Por fin apareces, llevo buscándote desde el descanso. Vaya, vaya —masculló con una sonrisa dando los últimos pasos e inclinándose hacia ella—, quién se hubiera imaginado que la vieja bruja se salta clases…

La cercanía le produjo un escalofrío, notaba como su máscara temblaba y empezaba a deshacerse por segundo, aún con la mirada baja, Kougyoku sólo veía sus pies a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Aspiró aferrándose de nuevo a las asas, debía sonar convincente.

—Siento haberte preocupado, Judal-kun—levantó el rostro mostrando una débil sonrisa ante de bajarla de nuevo—. Y buena suerte para el examen de mañana.

Antes de dar el paso necesario para seguir, su mano tiró de su hombro deteniéndola. Había sido un acto reflejo.

—Oi, Koygyoku, ¿qué estás diciendo? Déjate de tonterías—aquellas palabras salían solas no podía detenerlas, del mismo modo que tampoco entendía que su estómago se hubiera contraído más—. ¿Qué haces llorando, vieja?

—¿Qué-qué…?—No necesitaba comprobar que sí estaba llorando, estaba demasiado cansada, y solo una leve queja escapó de entre sus labios—. Déjame ir.

Debía olvidar la lágrima que se escapaba al pensar que todo aquello era parte de su juego para seguir molestándola, ¿acaso no tenía corazón? Seguro en algún momento lo olvidó todo, pero ella no aún no era capaz de olvidar que ya no eran amigos.

Judal apenas escuchó el gemido, y lo pasó por alto. Ahora sí, nada de aquello era normal en Kougyoky, ¿dónde estaba la chica chillona que se molestaba por cualquier cosa que saltaba a la primera de cambio? Se inclinó hacia ella, tampoco era normal que se derrumbara de ese modo en mitad de un sitio público.

—¿Estás sensiblona? A ver, a ver… —Llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas y levantó su rostro hasta verlo, con sus pulgares borró las lágrimas, sorprendido por aquellos esquivos ojos.

—Déjame, por favor—volvió a susurrar, a lo mejor era eso, estaba sensiblona, o que Judal había rebasado demasiadas veces su límite. —Déjame, además. No te importa—

—Claro —masculló asertivo un momento después cuando se aseguró que había dejado de llorar—. Ahora lo entiendo, estás más rara de lo normal porque estás con la regla.

—Que no, que no es…—empezó a responder automáticamente antes de ruborizarse y estallar— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Cómo puedes ser así de idiota? ¿No ves lo que pasa?

—No me jodas que estás preñada —sonrió tirando de sus mejillas a la vez—Y yo que pensaba que nadie se acostaría con una vieja llorica con mal carácter que solo sabe quejarse, ¿lo saben tus hermanos?

—¡Pe-pe-pero qué estás diciendo! ¡Déjame, idiota! ¡Y deja de decir tonterías! ¡Eres, eres…!

—Ah, ya decía yo que era imposible —Judal se permitió una sonrisa al tiempo que notaba que aquello que tenía en el estómago se deshacía, esta era la Kougyoku que él conocía y con la que se sentía satisfecho, soltó sus mejillas pero no se separó—. Te conozco, cuando estás con la regla chillas más, lloras más, te preocupa todo más, las puntas se te rizan y encima te sale eso en la frente que—

—¿Judal? —no entendía bien lo que acababa de decir—. ¿Cómo sabes…?

—Lo sé y punto —gruñó aventando la cara y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, porque era eso, tan solo lo sabía—. Ahora vamos, que tengo el examen mañana.

—No.

De pronto todo volvió, Kougyoku apretó de nuevo el asa de su mochila, y movió los pies indecisa. Por un segundo se había perdido en aquel absurdo momento, y ahora debía volver a la realidad, y mantenerse firme. Si no era su amigo, no tenía razones para ayudarle.

—Se acabó —dijo segura mirándole a los ojos antes de temblar y bajarlos porque sabía que su voz le traicionaría cuando lo dijera—.No tengo que ayudarte porque no eres mi amigo.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Antes me ayudabas, y ahora no…

—No me estoy echando atrás —tomó aire queriendo sonar segura, serena, pero apenas lo conseguía—, te ayudaba porque eras mi amigo, desde el principio.

—A ver vieja, siempre es igual, yo te pido algo —movió las manos de un lado a otro—, y tu me ayudas, eres la única que lo hace.

—Pues hoy no, Judal, tendrás que buscar a otra persona, aunque es un poco tarde.

—¿Ah? Ahora crees que voy a suspender, lo que me faltaba —gruñó infantil antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—¡Pero si no me has hecho caso ni una sola vez en todo este tiempo cómo—

Ahí estaba su momento, Judal llevó su dedo índice sobre sus labios ahogando el resto de su queja y sonrió.

—¿Qué te apuestas a que apruebo? Y sin tu ayuda.

—Da igual, ojalá apruebes —negó con la mano, otra vez había cambiado de tema sin más—. Mañana es el examen y debes esforzarte—

—Una cita.

—¿Qué?

—Si apruebo, tendrás una cita conmigo, por no creer en mí. Estoy siendo generoso por haberme intentado ayudar, esta es una oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar—le guiñó un ojo—. Así podrás tener una cita real, no puedo dejar que mueras vieja y virgen.

Su sangre hervía a parte igual por la vergüenza que por la furia. Si se atrevía a seguir diciendo todo ello es porque sí quería ser su amigo. Lo sabía. Estaba claro, desde el principio. Entonces ¿por qué dijo aquello? ¿Por qué seguía diciendo que no eran amigos? Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que significaba para ella. Judal, mejor que nadie, sabía cómo le afectaba las cosas que le había dicho. Tragó con fuerza, el llanto volvía a agarrarse a su garganta seca, era como volver al inicio una y otra vez. No tenía sentido, como aquello que le pedía, ¿qué quería demostrar Judal? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

—Pero-pero-pero ¿si dices que no eres amigo a qué viene todo esto?

—Olvida de una maldita vez lo de ser tu amigo, Kougyoku. —tomó sus brazos para obligarla a que le mirara.

—No—susurró entre sonrojos—. No puedo aceptar entonces.

La soltó, tenían que ser amigos.

—Bah, olvídalo, no necesito tu permiso. Si mañana apruebo, saldremos juntos un día; sino —sonrió feliz de oreja a oreja—, tan solo pasaremos todo el año juntos compartiendo todas las clases. Espero con ganas saber qué pasará mañana, ¿verdad, Kougyoku? ¡Nos vemos!

Se quedó helada, ojiplática. Veía la figura del chico alejarse hacia la parada de su autobús, pero era incapaz de moverse. Ahora estaba todo más claro. Ahora sí entendía lo que había pasado. Todas las piezas encajaban en su cabeza, aún no tenía una razón, pero siendo Judal no la necesitaba. Apretó un puño, aumentando su respiración, había jugado con ella por esa tontería y fuera lo que al día siguiente sucediera no se lo perdonaría.

Porque ese fue su plan durante todo momento, ponerla entre la espada y la pared.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


End file.
